An Unexpected Visitor
by Ezzie Valentine
Summary: Story Complete Yuffie takes a break from ruling Wutai to stay at the house she and Vinnie found in the forest surrounding Mideel when someone collapses on her doorstep, bloody and weak. Cirtus moved to another site.
1. The Door

An Unexpected Visitor

By Ezri-Candy

=-=-=-=-=

I don't own final fantasy or any of it's characters {sob}, Square-Enix does.

Summary:  Yuffie takes a break from ruling Wutai to stay at the house she and Vinnie found in the forest surrounding Mideel when someone collapses on her doorstep, bloody and weak.  Warning…Contains citrus!

Note 5/26/04:  This story has been altered slightly…nothing major, just a few word changes here and there.

=-=-=-=-=

Chapter 1:  The Door

A young woman turned on the air conditioner and plopped on her small but comfortable couch.  She opened the book that had been sitting on the glass coffee table and sighed.  'It's so nice to get away from all of that crap for a while.'

It had been a year and a half since the now famous Avalanche's adventure had ended before Yuffie had been declared the new ruler of Wutai.  That was one year, three months and six days ago when her father stepped down from the throne and she took over.  After ruling for little over a year, she was finally able to take a short hiatus to recharge.

Unknown to her advisors in Wutai, Yuffie and her good friend, Vincent Valentine, had found this small two bedroom house, complete with a small stable in back, tucked in the forests on the outskirts of the small, now flourishing resort town of Mideel.  Vincent was her most frequent visitor and now closest and most trusted friend.  He even acted undercover as her bodyguard when she was required to attend functions outside of Wutai. 

He moved to Wutai shortly after their adventure ended and was currently allowing Reeve to use the Shinra Mansion as a satellite office for the corporation, complete with living quarters for the visiting execs.  Both she and Vincent had been known to stay there from time to time while traveling.

=-=

There were four people who currently knew where she was.  Of course, Vincent was one and then there was Tifa Lockheart, a woman who had become like a sister to her.  Reeve knew because he had his own home that he could escape to in the same area.  He would come to the area when he needed his own break from the stresses of being the President of the new Neo Shinra Corp. 

The final person, who had decided to live in his birthplace of Wutai, was none other than the former leader of the Turks, Tseng. 

Many believed that after the attack by Sephiroth at the Temple of the Ancients, that Tseng was either entombed within the black materia or had died trying to find help after being attacked by the one of the many beasts that roamed the forest a short distance away.  The Turks Reno, Rude and Elena had never recovered his body in their search for him and there was good reason for that. 

Four hours after Tseng had been run through on the former General's blade, he had managed to crawl a great distance away from the temple after Aeris bandaged his wound.  He was found unconscious by a hunting party from Mideel and taken there to recover.  After meteor, the Turk leader contacted a shocked Reeve and resigned from his post though he is occasionally is known to give his input on various aspects involving the Neo Shinra police forces, stationed in each city around the world.  Though he and Reeve remained in frequent contact, Reno, Rude, Elena and surprisingly Vincent were regular visitors to Tseng.

After talking with the man, Yuffie and Tseng had become close.  Like Vincent, beneath that cold, seemingly emotionless shell, Tseng was actually very soft-spoken, highly intelligent and had a very weird sense of humor.  He had given her valuable advice and she trusted the man who was previously one of the most feared on the planet.

Yuffie's advisors had instructions that if something was to occur that demanded her presence, they were to contact either Vincent or Tseng and they would contact her by PHS.

=-=-=-=

The ninja had fallen asleep on the couch, snoring slightly as the air conditioner kept the normally hot summer air around Mideel to a bearable temperature.  It was late afternoon and the ninja was smiling in her sleep apparently enjoying her dream when she was rudely awakened by the sound of something solid hitting her front door.

Yuffie fell off the couch and hit the floor hard.  "Shit!"  She growled and stomped to the door.  "By Leviathan, if its those damn kids again…"

The small ninja threw the door open, wincing at the blast of heat that hit her. "What in-Oh my gods!"  She yelped placing her hand over her mouth.

There on the ground outside her door, lay an injured man.  The person's clothing was damp, dirty and smelled of blood, his eyes were glassy and his breathing was hitched as he let out a pained moan.  Apparently he had been attacked and was trying to find help when he collapsed, falling into her door.

Yuffie kneeled next to the fallen man and placed two small fingers on his muscular wrist.  His pulse was irregular and blood was seeping from the various wounds he had sustained.  'I can't just leave him out here.'  She thought and stared at the man still in shock.  The ninja grabbed him by his clothing and pulled him into the house.  She carefully lowered his head to the hardwood floor and pushed the coffee table away and pulled him closer to the couch.

She tried to lift the muscular man but wasn't strong enough to lift his body weight.  Gently, the ninja shook his shoulder.  "Hey, I can't lift you up, I need you to help me.  Can you do that?"

His eyes opened slightly as he nodded.

"Kay, on the count of three we move…one…two…THREE!"  She moaned under his weight as he let out a pained gasp when he landed on the couch."

"Thank…you…" His baritone voice whispered.

"I'll be right back, I gotta get my materia and some supplies."  She ran into her bedroom without waiting for reply and pulled out her mastered restore materia and went into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit and towels.

The young Wutainese leader dropped her supplies in the living room before darting off to the kitchen and returning with a basin of water.  Dropping to her knees and picking up her materia, she cast the highest cure spell repeatedly until exhausted hit her.  His breathing had returned to normal and the bleeding had slowed considerably but he was still in a lot of pain.  "We're gonna have to get ya outta these wet clothes."  She helped him sit up and he hissed as she quickly undressed him.

He fell back to the couch, clad only in his boxers as wiped the wounds clean and bandaged the ones on his hard chest and arms.  "You need to rest.  This will help."  She pulled out a packet of white powder and sprinkled it over him sending him instantly into a deep sleep.  Gazing into his handsome face as reached for the wet cloth, wiping away the blood and dirt, her mind was racing.

The ninja looked to the floor where she had dragged the man and saw his weapon.  Yuffie took it and placed it in the spare bedroom before returning to his side.  She studied his sleeping form for a moment before reaching to him and pushing his long silver hair from his face.  "So help me Sephiroth, if you kill me after all I've done for you, I will pull my ass from the Lifestream and hunt you down."  The ninja said quietly as she pulled a light sheet over his body and went to the bathroom to rid herself of his blood and the dirt she was covered in.

=-=-=-=

AN:  Did I surprise ya???  I did, didn't I!!

Anyway, now that you know who it is, please note that this is very very slightly AU.  In this fic, Sephiroth didn't lead any forces in Shinra's war with Wutai.

Please read and review.


	2. Explanations

Chapter 2:  Explanations

Yuffie stood under the lukewarm water deep in thought.  'How is he still alive?  We all watched his body disintegrate in the Northern Crater.  There has to be a reason for Sephiroth coming back.'  Running her hands through her shoulder length locks and sighed.  After all this time, she couldn't help but wonder _why_ he came back now.

The young woman washed the lavender scented scrub off her face and turned the water off and grabbed a large fluffy bath sheet.  Yuffie had no idea what to do with him once he regained consciousness but she was not afraid of him.  She knew she should be but something was telling her to see what he had to say before judging him.  Slipping on a pair of loose fitting shorts, her brace and a tank, the ninja headed to the kitchen to start something for dinner.  He would be awake by then.

=-=-=-=

Yuffie past Sephiroth as he lay breathing deeply and evenly as the sleep powder allowed him to rest.  She walked into her small kitchen and began removing items and supplies for a light meal of homemade soup and salad.

Chopping and dicing the ingredients for the soup, she began to go over what she knew about the general in her mind.

'Let's see.  Vincent and Lucrecia were in love, but she married Hojo.  Vince's relationship with her continued and Sephiroth was conceived out of their love.  Um…Lucrecia didn't want Hojo to know because she knew he was unstable and would probably kill her, so she told Hojo the baby was his and he began the Jenova treatments when he found out.'

She bit her lip as she continued to go over what she knew.  'Lucrecia died giving birth to Sephiroth and Vincent was shot, experimented on and locked away for trying to save his love and his son.  Hmm, no one knows much about his childhood but living with a person like Hojo must have been hell.  He joined Shinra and became the greatest and youngest General on the planet. Cloud and Tifa said that around seven years ago, he was sent on a mission to the Nibelheim reactor…'

Yuffie scooped the chopped ingredients into the pot and added the broth.  "That's where Jenova comes in and the shit hits the fan…"  She said to herself.

The young leader couldn't help to feel sadness for the General.  Most of his life, he had been tortured by Hojo and injected with god knows what.  'I bet he never got to play with other children, play games, or do anything that a normal kids would get to do…' she thought, mixing the dressing into the salad.  A tear escaped her eye for the man who had murdered hundreds, who had tried to destroy the planet, who had killed Aeris, the beautiful young Cetra who had become like an older sister to her.  She found it odd that she did not feel anger at the silver-haired man, only sadness.

Sephiroth had been damned even before birth.

She quickly ate her dinner before going to check on the silver haired man.

=-=-=-=

Mako green eyes slowly opened in the dark living room of someone's home.  Cool air blew around the room making him sighed hearing the sound of dishes tapping against each other.  He tried to sit up but pain shot through his body with a stifled moan.

Sephiroth glanced around the spotless, nicely furnished room in confusion.  'Where am I?' he though as he watched the ceiling fan spin.  He closed his eyes for a moment in an attempt to block out some of the pain when the image flashed behind his closed eyelids.  A stunning young woman in her late teens to early twenties stood above him looking down with shock and concern on her face.  Her gray eyes held the seemed to hold the very essence of storm clouds, and her shoulder-length dark brown hair framed her face quite nicely.

He processed these images in his mind.  'A young woman…late teens, gray eyes she seem very familiar to someone…wait…the ninja?'

He connected the two people in his mind and indeed it was the same person.  This lovely woman was the same small wisp of a girl who fought along Avalanche's side to stop Jenova's plan.  'Yuffie…that's her name.'  Then the confusion hit.  'If she was with Avalanche, then why is she helping me?  Though I had no control over what had happened, I would have not expected help from anyone within their ranks.  I'm not even sure how long it has been since the whole meteor event happened.'

"You're awake…I thought you would have slept a bit longer with the sleep powder."  He heard her sweet voice as she pulled a stool near the couch holding a small cup of water in one hand.  Strangely, her voice held no malice or contempt toward him as she gave him the cup.

The silver-haired General cleared his throat and drank gratefully from the cup.  "I thank you for all of your help Yuffie.  You are one of the last people on the planet I would have expected any sort of assistance from."

"Ah, so you remember me…then again, who could ever forget the best female ninja on the planet?"  She smiled at the injured man.

One corner of his mouth upturned in a ghost of a smile.  "You've changed."

"From the sound of it, you have too."  Yuffie said, pushing her hair away from her face.  "I do have a few questions for you."

"Ask and I'll try to answer them for you, though there are a few things that I am uncertain of."

"Okay."  She thought for a moment.  "Sephiroth, how did you return?  What happened after the crater?  And how did you get injured so badly?  I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but I hope you'll tell me."

The ex-general sighed.  "I am not sure why I'm alive.  I do know that somehow, Jenova has been eradicated from my cells.  I woke to find myself on the shoreline not far from here a few days ago."  He said in a gravely voice.  "I was very weakened when I was attacked by a pair of sandworms.

"I managed to defeat them with the Masamune and began to look for shelter when I stumbled to your home and well, you know the rest."

"The Masamune?  That's your sword right?"

"Yes."

She nodded slowly.  "So what happened in the crater?"

"Yuffie?  How long ago did Avalanche defeat Jenova?"

Her eyes widened.  "You don't know?"  The General shook his head slightly.  "Um, it's been about two years and nine months."

"I didn't realize that much time had past…" He mumbled to himself before continuing.  "This whole retched affair started at Nibelheim." He said bitterly.  "As soon as I entered that town, the real Sephiroth ceased to exist."

The ninja tilted her head and looked at him with curiosity.  "What did happen?  I got one side of what took place from Cloud and Tifa."  She told him what was told to her by the swordsman and the fighter.

He closed his eyes at the memory of what happened back then.  "When I entered Nibelheim, something took control of me.  I tried to fight it, but I was too weak."  He said sadly.  "I was trapped within my own mind and no longer had control over my body, but I continued to try and fight it.  The events in Nibelheim are as Strife and Tifa said but there is a slight difference in their story and mine.

"While Jenova was using my body to destroy Nibelheim, I was trying to fight her off and stop the destruction of that town.  I finally regained control, but it was too late, 'Mother'"  Sephiroth said in a murderous tone.  "had used me to free her after slashing Tifa, her father and Zack in the reactor.  Jenova was able to get me as far as the walkway over the Mako tank when Cloud came behind me and Jenova attacked once more.  I did not want to cause further destruction…I didn't want to be her puppet, so once I regained control over my body, I allowed Cloud to throw me into that pool of Mako.

"I thought it would kill me as well as that beast…oh how wrong I was."

Yuffie continued to remain silent, though a tear did escape down her cheek.

"I didn't die.  I became trapped in that crystallized Mako that you saw in the Crater while a clone was roaming the planets surface.  I continued to fight Jenova, but she was too strong.  My punishment for such weakness was to watch every death of every innocent person, feeling their physical pain in my real body as the clone killed them."

He looked her in the eyes.  "Yuffie, you have to believe that I tried to stop Jenova from killing Aeris.  She was only trying to save the planet from that beast.  I tried to help her by holding Jenova back at one point and diverting the clone from her location, but it was of no use.  They eventually caught up to her and I couldn't stop them."

Sephiroth placed his hands over the spot on his chest where the blade had run through the flower girl's body.  He grimaced as he remembered the physical pain that went with it.  "For that, you have my sincerest apologies.  As much as I wish it were so, nothing I can say can bring her back."

He saw the tears coursing down her cheeks and felt a pang in his heart.  'That Jenova bitch caused so much pain…' "Would you like me to continue Yuffie?"

She nodded.

"Very well.  When you were in the Crater, you did see my actual body but Jenova was still in control.  She punished me once again for fighting against her will by transforming me into those two forms in the final battles."  A shudder ran through his body at the memory. 

"Changing into them was the most excruciatingly painful thing that I had ever experienced even after experiencing the death of those that my clone had killed.  When Avalanche finally defeated me, I couldn't help but feel dizzy with joy.  The beast was finally gone and I could finally rest, knowing that mother wouldn't be able to possess my body again."

Yuffie looked to the man and gave him a sad smile.  "Sephiroth, I hold no grudge against you 'cause you didn't do anything. It was Jenova, not you who did all those things.  I think that the planet sent you back for a reason.  It knew you tried to fight against her and it knew that you didn't have a chance at life your first time around so its giving you a second chance."

The man nodded but remained silent.

"I do have one question for you."

"Go ahead."

"Do you really believe that Jenova was you mother and Hojo was your father?"

Sephiroth sighed then looked extremely disgusted.  "That is what I was told my entire life."

"Its not true."

He looked up at her sharply.  "What do you mean?"

"They were not your parents.  Your parents were flesh and blood like any other persons parents.  I do know someone who could explain everything better than I could ever hope to.  He is a close friend of mine and he would love the chance to tell you about your real mother.  Do you mind if I tell him what you told me?"

For the first time in thirty-two years, Sephiroth felt a single tear roll down his cheek.  "No, I don't mind.  I would like to talk to this person to find out about my parents if that is at all possible."

"Sure.  I'll go call him now.  I know you are probably hungry so I'll bring you something to eat, but first, lets sit you up."

Yuffie placed her hand on his back and arm, feeling the hard muscles ripple under her hand as she helped him into a sitting position.  She felt a wave of heat flow through her body that made her slightly dizzy.  'Whoa…that was weird.'

Yuffie quickly dished him up a bowl of the soup and poured him another glass of water.  After giving him the meal, she returned to the kitchen, unplugged her PHS from the charger and pressed the black button for Vincent's speed dial number.

Ring…Ring…

"Valentine."  A few voices could be heard in the background.

"Hey Vinnie!  Where are ya?  Sounds like you're at a party."

"Hello Yuffs.  I am not at a party.  I'm just visiting Tseng.  Rude, Elena and Reno are here, hence the noise."

She laughed at him.  "Well you might as well say it's a party."  She sobered slightly.  "Hey Vince, is there somewhere you can go to talk in private?  There something that you need to know."

"Yes, just one moment."  Shuffling was heard for a moment then silence.  "What is going on Yuffie?"  Vincent asked with concern.

"Well, I uh, kinda had someone stop by today and I really think that you need to talk to this person."

"Are they there now?  Who is it?"

"Yeah, they're still here, they won't be leaving for quite a while by the look of things."

"Yuffs, who is it?"

She sighed.  "Before I tell you that, answer this.  Do you have any pictures of Lucrecia?"

He was taken aback by this question.  "Yes.  I have many pictures."

"Good…um geez.  The person I was telling you about, well its…ah…"

"Spit it out Lady Kisaragi."  He said playfully trying to lighten her anxiety.

"It's Sephiroth."

There was dead silence on the PHS for well over a minute.  "Vinnie?  Are ya still there? Hellllllooooo?"

Vincent's accented voice came back over the line.  "Yeah, I'm here but the real question is, how is _he_ there?  Are you in any danger?"

"No, I'm in no danger at all."  Yuffie said before telling Vincent everything the Sephiroth had told her as well as her thoughts on why he was back.

"Yuffie, I can't get away right now, there are a couple things that Tseng and I have to do for Reeve.  I should be able to leave in five days.  It will take me about six hours to get there on Squall."

Squall was the golden Chocobo that Yuffie had given to Vincent.  The bird was S rank and was one of three of the golden birds that Yuffie had bred.  The three birds held the planet-wide records for being the fastest.  Squall was the youngest and was named for his unusual blue-gray eyes. 

"We'll be waiting for you.  I know I don't have to tell you this, but please don't tell anyone he is here." 

"Don't worry, I will not tell anyone… I am glad that you called, I'll see you in a few days."

"Kay Vinnie.  Tell Tseng, the stooges, and Chaos I said hi."

Vincent laughed.  "I will.  Goodbye Yuffie."

"Bye Vinnie."

=-=

Yuffie entered the living room to find an empty bowl on the table and a dozing ex-general on the couch with a pained grimace on his face.  She reached into the medical kit that was still on the floor near the couch and pulled out two pills.

"Seph, take these.  They're really strong but it will take the pain away and help you sleep."

He grabbed his cup of water took the pills he was offered.  "Thank you Yuffie.  Did you speak with your friend?"

"Yes, He'll be here in a little over five days.  He had some business to attend to."  She said placing her hand on his head, checking his temperature.

Yuffie went to draw her hand away when he caught it in his gentle grasp and brought it to his lips.  "Thank you for everything that you have done for me.  I truly appreciate it."

She smiled at him, feeling her heart flutter in her chest.  'Why am I feeling like this?' she thought before answering.  "Its no problem Seph."  The ninja paused for a moment before walking to the closet to grab a few blankets for him.  "We'd better get some rest. You still need to recover and I've had a long day.  I hope you don't mind me calling you Seph, it's a habit of mine to shorten people's names."

"No, I don't mind.  Yuffie?  I do have one last question for you before you retire for the evening."

She placed the blankets over him and looked down at him. "What's that?"

"What are you doing out her in the Mideel forests?  I thought you were from Wutai?"

She grinned.  "I am from Wutai.  I'm just on vacation.  My job was stressin' me out.  I bought this house a year ago."

He looked curious thought his eyes were heavy lidded.  "What job?"

"I'm Wutai's leader.  I took over rule from my father a little over a year ago."

He looked shocked and was about to speak but she brought a finger to his lips.  "Get some rest.  If you want, you can ask me about it in the morning."

He nodded. "Goodnight."

"Night Seph.  If you need anything, just yell."  She smiled before turning to her room and collapsing on the bed.

=-=-=-=

AN: Please read and review…or else!

See disclaimer in first and last chapter…


	3. Speaking The Truth

Chapter 3:  Speaking The Truth

Yuffie walked from her room wearing a long, green nightgown.  The matching robe was draped over her shoulder.  She couldn't decide if it was already too warm to be wearing it or if she was just too lazy to slip it on and tie it as she made her way into the living room.  Her gaze fell upon the sleeping Sliver-haired man. 

'He's so handsome…it's too bad that fuckin' bastard scientist screwed up his life.'  She thought about the scientist and what she would do to him if he were still alive.  At times like this, she was glad to have learned such vulgar words from Avalanche's chain-smoking pilot, Cid.

Sephiroth shifted slightly in his sleep and amazed her when she saw a small smile grace his features.  'The planet gave him life again and he has a second chance now.'  She walked over to him and set her robe on the table as she took her place on the stool next to him.

The brunette placed her hand on his forehead watched his eyes open slowly, fighting off the drug induced sleep.  He was slightly warm to the touch.  She pulled back the blankets and saw the goosebumps form on his skin.

"Good morning."  To him, his morning could not have started better.  He woke to a woman of angelic beauty in a silk nightgown looking down at him.

"Hey Seph, how do you feel?"

"I'm a little chilled, but other than that, I feel fine."

"I'm going to have to check your wounds, I think you might have a small infection."  She took fresh bandages out of her kit and began removing his old ones.

Vibrant Mako green eyes watched her as she carefully unwrapped his arms.  "What is it like to rule an entire country at such a young age?"

Yuffie smiled but kept her eyes on her task.  "It's good to know that I am helping my people but I could live without the endless meetings."  She frowned as she saw the angry red laceration on his left forearm.  It was quite deep.  "This doesn't look good."

Sephiroth looked down as saw the wound as she began cleaning it.  "That's where one of the sandworms bit me."

She sighed as she re-bandaged his wounds.  "This infection is beyond what I can treat with my supplies.  I will call the doctor in Mideel and see if he has any ideas.  In the mean time, are you hungry?  I was going to make something for breakfast after I checked on you."

"A little.  I don't think it would be wise for people to know that I am here…" He said with slight anxiety.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him that you're here.  Besides, I know he can be trusted." She stood from the stool and walked into kitchen.

The silver-haired man could not tear his eyes away from her as he watched her walk away.  He felt his stomach do a small flip.  His eyebrow arched in confusion.  'That was an unusual sensation…'

=-=-=-=

The young leader popped two slices of bread in the toaster and began beating a few eggs as she waited for someone to answer the phone at Dr. Taylor's office.

"…How can I help you?" A female voice came through the line.  It was the nurse who had helped take care of Cloud.

"Yes Ava, I need to speak to Dr. Taylor."

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Yuffie Kisaragi."

"Oh hello Lady Kisaragi.  I'll the doctor know you're calling."

"Thanks."  The line went silent for a moment as his soft voice came through the phone.

"Hello Lady Kisaragi, how can I help you?"

"Doctor Taylor, I told you to call me Yuffie…you know how I _hate_ that formal stuff."

He laughed.  "Well, I will call you Yuffie if you'll call me John."

She laughed also.  "Agreed."

"I assume you're somewhere in my neck of the woods taking a break.  So what can I help you with?"

Yuffie sighed.  "Doc- I mean John, I have a friend who is staying with me.  A pair of sandworms attacked him and now one of the deep cuts he has on his arm is becoming infected.  I've cleaned and bandaged all of his wounds, but I don't have any antibiotics to give him."

The doctor thought for a moment.  "Can you bring him into the clinic?"

"We don't think that it's a good idea for him to be seen in public because of his past.  Plus, he is too weak to be moved."  She said, mixing the scrambled eggs in the pan.

"Well, I will send you some antibiotics through the courier.  They should arrive within the next hour or so.  I'll put the instructions and some extra supplies will be included.  If he gets worse over the next few days, I'll need to see him, so I'll come to you." She began to protest when he cut her off.  "Yuffie, trust me.  If it comes to that, you have my word that no one will know who he is.  If he is injured, he will get the medical attention he needs from me, _regardless_ of who he is or what he's done."

"Thanks John.  I really appreciate it."

"No problem.  I will call you back in a few days to get an update.  Your PHS number is the same as it was right?"

"Yeah."

"I will talk to you then.  If he gets worse before I call, contact me at once.  Goodbye Yuffie."

"Bye."  She turned the PHS off and dished up their meal.  She placed the plates and glasses of orange juice on a tray and carried it back to the living room.

=-=-=-=

Sephiroth had managed to get himself back into a sitting position before Yuffie came back into the room and set the tray on the table.  His mouth watered at the sight of the simple breakfast.  "So what did the doctor say?"

"He's sending a courier out with some antibiotics for ya.  If you're not better within a few days, he's gonna to come out and see you.  He can be trusted with your identity if it comes to that."  She said as she pulled a comfortable looking cushioned rocking chair closer to the stool and handed him his plate before taking her seat.

The green eye man took a bite of the eggs and savored the flavor.  The pair ate in silence every once in a while, casting a shy glance at the other.  Sephiroth was staring at her when she looked up and met his gaze with a lopsided grin.

"What?"

He shook his head to clear it and grinned at her.  "I was just thinking about how lucky I was to stumble to the doorstep of such a stunningly beautiful, caring woman.  I am in your debt for what you have done to help me."

Her face went red at someone other than Vinnie calling her beautiful. When Vinnie said it, that was different, he was her friend.  Sure Reno called her beautiful or sexy, but he did that in a futile attempt to get in her panties.  But this complement from Sephiroth actually made her believe that he saw her as such.  She really didn't know what to say other than.  "Thanks."

His head tilted to the side.  "Do you not believe me when I say that?"

"No, it's not that I don't believe you…it's just that I'm not use to hearing it said to someone like me." Yuffie said with a hint of sadness.

"Well maybe you should get use to it."  He said with redness rising in his slightly bronzed cheeks.  "Because I will only speak the truth to you and you are beautiful…and I can't remember anyone more so."

"Seph, I'm glad that I'm gettin' a chance to know the real you.  Are you comfortable?  I'm going to change and maybe come out here watch a movie if it won't disturb you."

He nodded his head.  "I'm fine.  I might watch with you, I've never watched television before."

Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.  "Seph, you're around thirty right?"

"If you don't count the five years I was trapped in the Northern Crater and the two years I spent in Hojo's Mako tube I am.  I didn't age then, so I've actually been…_me_ for twenty-three years." He said, not knowing how else to phrase his answer.

Yuffie nodded.  "So in those twenty-three years, you've _never_ watched TV?"  He shook his head.  "Well, I guess you have a lot of catchin' up to do."  She smiled at him.

He laughed and it was like music to her ears.  "It looks like I have the perfect tutor."

Yuffie stood from her chair and hesitated for a moment.  What she did next stunned him.  The beautiful ninja place her lips on his warm forehead in a light kiss.  She straightened and grinned at his blazing cheeks.  "Thanks Seph."  She said sweetly and walked into her bedroom.

Green eyes did not leave the spot where she stood.  His heart was pounding painfully against his bruised ribs and he felt light headed.  He had never felt like this before. He knew from what he had once read what it was though he had never experienced it physically or emotionally before.  'I've only been here for a day…is it possible that I've fallen in love with her so quickly?'

=-=-=-=

AN: Please read and review…or else!

See disclaimer in first and last chapter…

Oh yeah, if ya can't already tell, Sephy is outta character, but who's to say that he _didn't_ act this way before Jenova?  No one can…


	4. My Family

Chapter 4:  My Family

Yuffie put on a light sundress and ran her fingers through her hair as she stared in the small vanity mirror studying herself intently.  She smiled at her reflection as she thought about the man lying on her couch.  'He's so cute when he blushes.'  The heat rose on her face.  'I can't believe I actually had the guts to kiss him!' 

Yuffie couldn't help but to wonder what to have his strong arms wrapped around her waist and his lips against hers.  Her eyes closed involuntarily and she felt an unfamiliar heat coil deep in her abdomen so intense it made her gasp.  It made her knees go weak.

Gray eyes opened slowly as she gripped a nearby chair.  "Whoa…"  Her senses returned to normal but the heat remained.  She turned from the mirror and returned to the living room and saw the silver haired man trying to stand on his own, but not getting very far.

"What do you think you're doing?"  Yuffie asked in mock irritation.

"Trying to get to the bathroom, but as you can see, I could use a little help."  He smiled at her.

Yuffie walked over to him and sat next to the boxer-clad man.  "Put you're arm over my shoulders and I'll help you stand."  He nodded and did as he was told.  "Okay, and up."  She groaned under his weight as the slowly made their way to the bathroom.

Knock, Knock

"That must be the courier.  Let me know when you're ready to go back." She called over her shoulder as she went to answer the door.

Yuffie walked to the door and opened it.

"Ma'am, are you Miss Yuffie Kisaragi?"  The young courier asked.

"Yep."

He handed her a large box.  "Dr. Taylor told me to bring you this, and said everything you'll need is inside."

She sat the box inside the door and reached for her wallet that sat on a desk near the door.  She pulled out some gil and turned back to the young man.  "Do ya need a signature?"

He handed her the clipboard.  "Yes, Ma'am."

She quickly signed her name and handed him a generous tip.  He placed the gil notes in his pocket and smiled.  "Thank you.  You have a nice day!"

"You too."  She closed the door and moved the box near the couch, emptying the supplies carefully.  She eventually found a note at the bottom of the box.

=-=

_Yuffie,_

Enclosed you should find a weeks worth of antibiotics, sterile bandages, sterile saline, a pack of sterile basins, a box of gloves, some medicated cream and irrigation syringes.  Your friend is to take the antibiotics every four hours when he is awake and he should start as soon as you get this package.

_His bandages need to be changed once a day.  Pour the Saline in one of the basins and draw it into the syringe.  Flush the lacerations out with them.  After they are clean, place a layer of the cream over the wounds and bandage them.  The wounds will heal faster with the cream._

_If he develops a fever of 101 or higher, call the clinic immediately.  I will call to check up on you both later._

_Sincerely, _

_John Taylor_

=-=

Yuffie opened the cream and saw the blue color.  She sniffed the cream and her nose scrunched up.

"I take it that doesn't smell too appealing."  She jumped she heard his voice behind her.

"Geez, ya scared me!"  She walked to him.  "You were supposed to call me."  Wrapping her arm around his tight waist, she helped him back to the couch.  Yuffie gave an unhappy sigh when she had to release him. 

"Here, read this.  I'll be right back."  She handed him the letter and went to the kitchen to get him a cup of water.

He reached over a grabbed one of the chalky tablets.  He gratefully took the water she gave him and swallowed the foul pill down.

Yuffie reached over and grabbed the remote.  "You ready for some TV?"  She smiled as she sat next to him.  He nodded and she turned on the TV.

After watching the news for a while, he brought his still aching arm up and put it over her shoulders.  She sighed happily as they watched.

=-=-=-=

Over the next four days, the pair grew closer as they waited for Vincent' arrival.  Both were amazed at how quickly their friendship was developing and though neither was ready to admit it yet, the love that the were feeling for one another was flourishing also.

Sephiroth was now sleeping in the spare room and had regained some of his strength.  He still had to move slowly because of his protesting muscles, but he managed quite well.  His wounds were closing quickly with the aid of the horrid smelling cream, antibiotics and his own natural healing ability that he had gained from the Mako treatments.

She had managed to get one of the Mideel shops to deliver clothing for him when she placed her grocery order.  His old clothes had to bed thrown out because of the tears and blood that permeated them.

"Why is he leaving her for that other woman when its quite apparent that she loves him?"  The General asked the ninja who was currently leaning against him.

The ninja looked up at him with amusement.  Who would have thought that the great General Sephiroth would actually sit and watch a Soap Opera.   She couldn't stand them herself and it appeared that he was tiring of the characters bitching and moaning, but nothing interesting would be coming on until this travesty ended.  "I don't know.  Most men are dogs who'll leave at the mere sight of someone prettier or younger than who their with."

He looked at her stormy gray eyes and gave a shy smile.  "If I had the could have the woman that I loved, no other woman could _ever_ make me leave her."

She felt her heart flutter at his words.  'Leviathan, I wish he was talking about me…he couldn't be, could he?'  Stormy eyes gazed at him in the lightweight navy blue pants and white t-shirt he was wearing and admired the gorgeous man.  She was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

Yuffie reluctantly pulled herself off the couch and cracked the door open.  When she saw who it was, she grinned and threw open the door, leaping into the person's arms as Sephiroth watched from the couch.

"Vinnie!!!"  She trapped the gunman in a bear hug around his waist.  "I wasn't expecting you to get here so early!"

"Hello to you too Yuffs."  He laughed and shifted his small travel bag over his shoulder.  "Tseng and I finished earlier than we thought.  May I come in?  It is a bit warm out here."

"Do you even have to ask?"  She grabbed his claw and dragged him into the house.

Yuffie glanced over at the silver-haired man sitting on the couch.  "Seph, this is Vincent Valentine.  He's my closest friend and part time protector."  She said, playfully elbowing the man in the ribs.

Sephiroth went to get up and Yuffie was at his side instantly, helping him stand.  He extended his hand to Vincent.  " I know that Yuffie told you what happened and I want to thank you for helping me be free of Jenova's control.  It is nice to meet you Mr. Valentine." He said somberly. 

Vincent shook the General's hand.  "She did and you are welcome.  I have come to speak to you about you're parents."

Yuffie looked at the two and for the first time noticed how much they looked alike besides the obvious difference in hair color and eye color.  They were both the same height and build and had almost exactly the same facial features. 

'Its odd that both father and son look like they're the almost same age.'  When it came to physical age, it was true.  Vincent's physical age was only twenty-six compared to Sephiroth's twenty-three.

She didn't want to intrude on their conversation.  "Maybe it would be best if I let you talk alone."

"No, wait Yuffie.  If it's alright with Mr. Valentine, I would like you to stay."

"I do not mind at all and please, call me Vincent."

Yuffie turned off the TV before sitting on the couch next to the green-eyed man, while Vincent made himself comfortable in the rocking chair.  He looked at the pair then to Sephiroth.  "Please listen to the whole story before asking any questions."  He said simply.  The nodded and waited for him to continue.

The gunman pulled a box from his travel bag and opened the lid to show it full of pictures.  He searched through the box for a moment before finding the picture he was looking for.  Vincent took a deep breath before speaking.

"I know that you had been told by Hojo that he was your father and that your mother was Jenova.  As Yuffie told you, this is not true."  He looked at the picture in his hand and smiled before passing it to the swordsman and the ninja.

"That is a picture of a woman named Lucrecia.  She was a scientist who was sent to work under Hojo and Professor Gast at the Shinra Mansion.  At the same time she was sent from Shinra Headquarters, I was the Turk sent to Nibelheim to protect the scientists who were doing research there.  During our trip to the Village, Lucrecia and I spoke with one another and found that we had a lot in common.  She was the only bright spot during my entire stay in Nibelheim.

"We had been at the Mansion for a little over a year when we fell in love.  We were both happy and loved spending time together."  Vincent closed his crimson eyes and took a deep breath before continuing.  "Hojo did not like the fact that Lucrecia was spending so much time with me so he contacted Shinra and had me reassigned.  Leaving her was the hardest thing that I had to do.

"During the time I was reassigned, Hojo manipulated Lucrecia into believing that he loved her because he needed her body.  He told her that I was not coming back and that is when their relationship started.  A few months later, Hojo and Gast received a communication from HQ saying that I would be returning to my post in Nibelheim in two weeks.  He knew that if I was to return, our relationship would resume and his plans would fail.  In a desperation he asked her to marry him and she readily accepted.

"Professor Gast soon found out that Hojo was drugging her to make her more receptive to his advances.  He tried warn Lucrecia of Hojo's instability and what he had done to her, but she was under his spell and wouldn't listen.  Hojo found out about Gast's attempts to try and get through to her and could not allow the Professor to ruin his plans, so he poisoned him, making it look like suicide.  He married Lucrecia a week later…two days before I returned.

"When I arrived, Lucrecia told me that she had married Hojo.  I did not know what to do so I stayed to protect her.  Apparently Hojo had stopped giving Lucrecia whatever drug he had been giving her on the night of their wedding, and over the next week, she realized the mistake she had made, and that Gast had been telling the truth.

"She went to him and told him that she no longer wished to be with him and since they hadn't consummated the marriage, she wished to get an annulment.  I am not quite sure what his answer was to this, but whatever it was, it chilled her to her very core.  That night, he made sure that they consummated their marriage so that the only way out for her was a divorce that he refused to give her.

"She came to me the next night and told me what had happened.  I was furious that he had forced himself on her, I picked up my gun and went to search for him but she stopped me.  She feared that he would kill us both and begged me not to do anything.  Reluctantly, I obeyed her wishes.

"Despite her marriage, we still loved each other deeply and two months later, Hojo had returned to Midgar for a week to attend to some matters that required his presence."  He allowed a sad smile to grace his lips.  "That was the best week of our lives.  With Hojo not around, we were finally able to express our love for each other openly, both physically and emotionally."

"A month and a half later, Lucrecia found out she was pregnant.  She came to me one day while Hojo was in the lab and told me.  There was no way that Hojo could be the father…the baby was mine.

"We were so happy that we were going to have a child together.  But Lucrecia's happiness was short lived, Hojo also had to be told.  I tried to tell her that we could run away, but she knew that Hojo would not allow that to happen.  So she told Hojo, and he assumed it was his.  He began to tell her of the experiments he wanted to run on her and our unborn child and she refused.  But he didn't allow that to stop him."

Vincent pulled out another picture and gave it to them.  It was a picture of Vincent, his eyes a beautiful dark green, wearing a smile as he stood behind a very pregnant Lucrecia, who was also smiling as his hands rested on her belly.

"That was taken during another of Hojo's trips.  We made plans to leave Nibelheim and live the rest of our lives together but our plans were derailed.  Lucrecia became very ill during her pregnancy and went into labor three weeks from her due date while in the lab with Hojo. I was coming back from checking with the security forces at the Mt. Nibel Reactor when I heard a scream from the basement.  I ran down the stairs and found Lucrecia bleeding on the exam table crying out to hold our baby and Hojo hunched over our child.

"Vincent," she said in a very weak voice "please don't let him hurt my son…my Sephiroth…please stop him…"

"I knew she would die if she did not get help so I pulled out my cell and started to call for help when Hojo straightened and pointed a gun at me."  Vincent clenched his fist.

"Put the phone down Valentine."

"I told him I would not, that Lucrecia was going to die without help.  But he laughed in said that she was beyond help he tossed his head in her direction and I looked over to her.  She wasn't breathing.  I lunged at the bastard; I would not allow him to hurt my son. We wrestled for the gun but it went off…he shot me and I remember everything going black.  I died, but somehow, he was able to bring me back and that is when he started experimenting on me.  Hojo changed me and locked me in that coffin in the basement of the Mansion where I stayed for thirty years only to be freed by Avalanche when Yuffie found the key to the door.

"A month after meteor, I found Hojo's personal diary.  He had drugged Lucrecia while she was sleeping late in her pregnancy and began injecting her with Jenova cells and Mako.  She had no idea that this was going on or why she was becoming ill when she had been so health during the months before."

=-=

Tears slowly rolled down Vincent's cheek as he looked to Sephiroth.  "You were so tiny.  Your eyes were the same color as mine in that picture, and you had a full head of silver hair…such a beautiful baby…our son…  I am so sorry that I failed you.  I'm sorry we couldn't show you how much we loved you and wanted you in our life so we could live as a family."

Yuffie had been crying for a while with her head buried in Sephiroth's shirt.  He stroked her hair as tears slid down his cheeks as well… "Vincent…" he started, his voice thick with emotion.  "I do not blame you or mother for what happened.  I only wish Hojo was alive so I could give him a death so horrible he would think that writhing in the pits of hell would be a welcomed alternative."

He looked Vincent in the eyes.  "You don't realize how much it means to me to know that I _was_ wanted and to know that I had parents who loved me.  To know that I was not just some experiment made by Hojo using _his_ cells in a lab is more than I could have asked for.  The very idea of being related to Hojo in _any_ way disgusted me.

"After all that you did to try and protect me…gods, you gave your life for me…I am glad that you are my father."  He looked down to the ninja and saw that she had fallen asleep.  Unconsciously, he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

Vincent smiled at this and whispered.  "You love her, don't you?"

Sephiroth nodded.  "I do.  I have never experienced love before, until now."

"You will tell her soon, won't you?"

"Yes." 

Vincent nodded and hesitated for a moment.  "I saw your mother about two years ago."

Sephiroth's eyes widened.  "I thought she died?"

"She did, but the Jenova cells within her would not allow her to join the Lifestream.  I am uncertain as to if she is still there or not now that Jenova is dead but maybe you should go to the waterfall east of Cosmo Canyon.  Yuffie knows where it is."

"We will soon…" He thought for a moment.  "Vincent, would you tell me more about my mother, and about yourself?"

"Of course."

=-=-=-=

AN: Please read and review…or else!

See disclaimer in first and last chapter…


	5. Nighttime Stroll

Chapter 5:  Nighttime Stroll

Vincent stayed for the next six days getting to know what his son was like without Jenova.  They were so much alike that the fact that they were related was obvious.  The friendship between Yuffie and Sephiroth had also evolved to an unspoken love between the two.  All three talked and enjoyed each other's company but like all good things, this too came to an end.  The trio stood outside of the small Chocobo stable behind the house.

"Aww, Vinnie!  Do you have to go?" she walked forward and hugged him.

He smiled and ran his gloved hand through her hair.  "I must return to Wutai.  It has been a pleasure to spend time with both of you."

"Vincent…I can't thank you enough for telling me about yourself and my mother.  I too, will miss your company."

Vincent nodded at Sephiroth before reaching forward and pulling his son into a quick embrace.  "I will see you both again soon."  He nodded towards the little ninja.  "Take care of her."

"I will."

"Goodbye."  Vincent hopped on Squall and headed for the coast.

Yuffie looked up at the silver-haired General.  "Well, I guess I should go start something for dinner."  She said with a hint of sadness.

'I shall tell her tonight.'  Sephiroth wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him as she let out a surprised yelp. "Go take a break, I'll make dinner."

Yuffie looked at him with skepticism clearly written on her face.  "You can cook?"

"A little."

She shook her head and smiled.  "Should I be afraid?"

He pulled her closer to his chest and gave her an evil smirk.  "Very."

=-=-=-=

An hour later, Yuffie was sitting next to Sephiroth at the large dining room table holding her wine glass and eyeing her plate suspiciously.  The room was filled with the red-orange light of the sunset and two candles stood flickering from the air being pushed through the air conditioner.  He had made spaghetti and though it looked and smelled wonderful, sometimes even that can be deceitful.

He stared at her with the same smirk he had earlier, waiting for her to take the first bite.  She picked up her fork and twirled it in the noodles.   She brought it up to her nose and sniffed.

The handsome General laughed at her.  "You know, you smell a lot of things.  First it was the wound cream, then the antibiotics, now this."

The pixie-like young woman sent him a mock glare that only made him laugh harder as he continued to wait.  She lifted the fork and slowly put it in her mouth then looked up at Sephiroth, who was now eating from his plate.  "Seph, this is really good!"  She took another bite.

"I'm glad you like it.  Its one of the few meals that I actually know how to prepare well." He said before taking a sip of his wine.

=-=

Both thoroughly enjoyed dinner.  They had talked about many subjects, even talking about how much they hated Soap Operas.   Soon, the dishes were cleared from the table and already in the dishwasher. 

Sephiroth looked out the window and saw the moon was shining brightly and the stars hanging in the cloudless skies.  "Would you like to go for a walk Yuffie?"

"Yeah.  Let me just grab a sweater."

He went to his room and grab an extra blanket and snatched his Masamune from under the bed and strapped it to his back.  "Yuffie," he called to her. "You might want to bring your Conformer just in case."

Her voice floated to him from the other room.  "I'm one step ahead of ya."

Sephiroth came out of the room and found her waiting for him.  "You ready?"  She nodded and he offered his arm to her.

Yuffie smiled and wrapped her small arm around his.  "Lets go!"

=-=

The trees began to thin as the neared the beach.  Surprisingly, they hadn't been attacked on their trek.  They past the last tree and the soil turned to sand.  Yuffie stood, frozen in place admiring the beauty of it all.  Sephiroth gently coaxed her to move and brought them closer to the waters edge.  He sat on the sand and thankfully, it still held some of the warmth from the suns rays.  Seph looked up to the ninja and patted the sand next to him.  When she sat, he threw the blanket over both of their shoulders.

She leaned closer to his warm body and he wrapped his arm around her.  They sat in silence enjoying their closeness for what seemed like hours.

Yuffie gave a content sigh.  "Gods, its just so beautiful out here." She said quietly as she looked around.  The rays from the moon were shimmering on the clear waters, the stars hung lazily in the sky and the crickets were singing their night song.  She wanted desperately to tell him how she felt, but her courage was lacking at the moment.

Sephiroth reached down and took her hand in his.  "Yes it is, but none of this can compare to you."

Yuffie smiled up at him.  "You are such a flirt."  She said jokingly.

He returned the smile.  "Would you like me to stop?"

"I didn't say that, now did I?"

"No…I guess you didn't."

'Yuffie, stop being such a chicken…Tell him!'  Her mind screamed.

'Tell her.'  His mind said simply.

"Yuffie I-"

"Seph I-"

They both gave a nervous laugh before Yuffie spoke.  "Go ahead…"

Sephiroth turned his body so he was sitting in front of her with his legs crossed.  He clasped both of her hands in his.  "Yuffie, the last two weeks have been wonderful.  I have never experienced anything like what I have with you.  I never thought that it was possible for me but Yuffie I…I love you and I want to be with you."

Yuffie looked to the ground trying to hide the tears that came to her eyes.  She didn't remember ever being so happy in her life. 

Sephiroth took her silence and her refusal to meet his eyes as rejection.  His chest felt heavy as his heart clenched painfully.  "Yuffie, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.  I understand that you could never love me and I-" His eyes widened as her lips met his firmly.  He was dizzy and his body felt flushed as he opened his lips to her tongue as it traced his bottom lip.  He brought her to her knees and deepened the kiss, crushing her body against his.

They broke apart gasping for air.  Yuffie looked deep into his aquamarine eyes and brought her hand up to his cheek.  "Seph, I love you too."

He brought his lips to her and kissed her in gentle but no less thorough exploration of her mouth.  His lips left hers as he brought his lips lower kissing a trail down her neck.  He felt himself harden against her flat abdomen as her hands explored his broad back and tangle in his silver mane.  Her touch sent fire flowing through his veins.

=-=

Yuffie was in heaven and she never wanted to leave.  'More!'  Her mind screamed.

The young woman shivered as she felt his lips caress the sensitive skin of her neck.  She gasped as she felt his firm member press against her.  She felt dizzy as the heat in her body centralized in her pelvis.

Sephiroth pulled away and looked at her through heavily lidded eyes.  "Gods, I love you."

She ran her hand through his hair and smiled at him. "I love you too."  A cool breeze caressed their skin and she shivered.

"I think we should continue this in a warmer environment."  He said as he stood and wrapped the blanket around her.

"Lets hurry back then."  Yuffie purred grabbing his hand and dragging him back to the forest towards the small house.

=-=-=-=

AN: Please read and review…or else!

See disclaimer in first and last chapter…


	6. One

Chapter 6: One

The front door of the ninja's vacation home burst open as Sephiroth entered carrying a giggling Yuffie in his arms.

"Seph, you can put me down now." Yuffie said poking him in the chest.

"No, I don't think I will." Sephiroth replied as he carried her into her bedroom.

He kissed her deeply as he lowered her slowly to the bed. Their breathing was labored as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Pulling his arms from the shirt and tossed it to the side, he smiled as he saw her staring at his muscular chest and chiseled abdominal muscles. The green eyed man moved his hands to her breasts and cupped them using his thumbs to tease her nipples through her sweater. Yuffie gasped as she felt them harden into small peaks.

Sephiroth brought his lips down on her neck, breathing in her sweet scent as he felt her pulse race under them.

"Oh Seph…" Yuffie moaned as his tongue flicked across her skin.

He reached for the hem of her shirt and lifted the offending article of clothing over her head as she made quick work of the clasps of her bra tossing across the room to join his shirt.

Seph looked down to her firm breasts and felt his member throb at the sight. "Beautiful…" he whispered as he lowered his mouth to her breast gently swirling his tongue over its peak while rolling the other gently between his fingers.

Yuffie gasped and gripped the comforter in her small hands. Every nerve in her body was on fire, her head was spinning and her heart pounded fiercely within the confines of her chest. His lips found hers once more as she sent shaking hands down and fumbled with the button of his pants.

Sephiroth gave a small chuckle against her soft lips as he stood at the foot of the bed, bringing her with him. He quickly undid the button and unzipped his pants, allowing them to fall to the floor and pool at his feet.

Yuffie unzipped her shorts and stepped out of them as they hit the floor. She stepped forward and circled an arm around his waist, her breasts rubbing against hard muscles. He watched intently as she trailed her free hand down his stomach, around his navel. She grinned at him before allowing her hand to travel even lower to her silk boxers.

"Yuffie…" Seph groaned and let out a primal growl as she felt his body shudder. His hands slid down her hips, across her belly, then brushed against juncture of her thighs. She buried her head against his chest as he slowly slipped her panties down her hips as she rid him of his boxers.

He lowered her back to the bed and came down to lie next to her. The silver haired man pulled her closer to him. Yuffie's eyes widened as she felt something firm brush against her thigh.

"What you do to me…" he whispered as he began to explore her body.

Yuffie cried out at the new sensations that engulfed her body. She couldn't think, it was as if her mind had completely shut down. Her hands traveled his body and he let out a low moan. Seph broke away for a moment and turned out the lamp before turning his attention to the beautiful woman next to him.

Moans and cries filled the darkness of the room as they consummated their love, each experiencing this type of pleasure for the first time. This was a fact that made Sephiroth lover her all the more.

Their pleasure continued to mount, bringing them closer and closer to the edge. Sephiroth buried his face in the crook of her neck in an attempt to control his erratic breathing. Yuffie kissed his cheek and entwined her fingers in his hair.

Her body stiffened.

"SEPHIROTH!" She screamed in the darkness, sending him over the edge at the sound of her impassioned voice.

"Oh gods! YUFFIE!" He forced from his lips as she collapsed against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you…" he whispered heavily as he recovered from his orgasm.

Yuffie placed her head against his chest. "Don't ever leave me Sephiroth." She fell asleep as she ran his hand across her back.

They both fell asleep, still joined as one.

=-=-=-=

AN: {Sniffs and wipes tear from her eye} removed this story because of the lemon in this chapter. The said it was to 'graphic.' It has been edited but you can read the unedited version of this story on media miner. The link is below, all you have to do is remove the spaces or if you want, there is a direct link in my profile.

http: www .media miner. org/fan fic/view (underscore) st.php /69328/

Thanks for reading…

Ezri


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Though it had taken time to explain everything to her Avalanche friends, including the fact the Vincent Valentine was indeed Sephiroth's father, they eventually accepted Yuffie and Sephiroth's relationship.

It had taken a little time but Tifa and Cloud had forgiven the General once they knew the truth about what really happened with the whole Jenova/Nibelheim incident.  Sephiroth proposed to Yuffie shortly after he moved with her to Wutai and were soon married. That was seven months, and fourteen days ago.

=-=

The door to the Yuffie and Sephiroth's house in the forest outside of Mideel burst open. 

"You.  Don't move, I'll be right back." Sephiroth rushed through with their travel bags and tossed them to the couch before running back outside.

Yuffie squealed as she was carried through the door, bridal style.  "You can put me down now." She said playfully.

Seph kissed is wife deeply.  "Okay, I just had to do that first."

He placed her gently on the ground and she rested her hand on her rounded stomach.  He placed his hand on her firm round belly and smiled as he felt one of the twin girl's kick.  "How are you feeling, love?"

She smiled at her husband.  "A little tired…"

"Maybe you should get some rest."  She nodded and headed to the bedroom door.  She paused and turned to him. "Well, aren't ya comin' **_Lord_** Sephiroth?  She teased him with the title her advisors insisted on calling him.  He _hated_ being called that…

"I thought you said you were tired?"

She gave him a mischievous grin.  "I said I was a _little_ tired…"

"Well **_Lady_** Kisaragi, since you are only a _little_ tired…"  He walked over picked her up once more, carrying her inside their bedroom and kicking the door shut behind him.

=-=-=-=

The End

=-=-=-=

AN:  I had to do this.  It just wouldn't leave my head!  When I was writing the epilogue, I could just see Sephy with two twin baby girls…I have no idea why…

This story took about two days to write, I hope its not too confusing for ya'll to read.  Oh, and that was also my very first Lemon!!  It probably wasn't that good, but that's okay…the next one will be better.  Well, its getting late and I gotta go check and see if there are any good stories out there to read.  Please read and review…or else!

Remember, flames will be shoved up the ass of said flamer by Chaos or Hellmasker…maybe, I'll just let Vincent choose…

Ez:  Rude, since you've done such a good job of guarding my car, you can do the disclaimer… then you can bring that nice bald head over her…  {Winks at Rude, who blushes.}

Rude: …. …. ….. Ezri doesn't own final fantasy or its characters…Square-Enix does.

Ez:  Oh yeah!!  I just wanna say an early Happy Birthday to Angel280!!  Her B-day is two days before my little sisters…anyway, for her birthday, Reno, Vincent, Tseng, and Rufus will be coming to join Cloud and Sephy.  I have to keep Rude…{Sniffs} I don't wanna be all by my lonesome! 

Anyway, All will be dressed in bow ties, g-strings and smiles.   The will all be bearing {clears throat} the party favors of Angel's choice, however I think Sephy already snuck the baby oil over…I'm not quite sure…

Gotta Go!  Adios Peoples!!!


End file.
